Future Love
by Xaphrin
Summary: It's a very *creative* story... Here's the the plot: Usagi is a junior science officer aboard the UFSP Starship: Galaxie. Seiya is her Seinor... soo... six months in space... Great fun... Seiya and Usagi I LOVE ALL OF YOU!
1. Default Chapter

Future Love

HOLA! It's me! Xaph! TA DA! It's my new story, I don't really like the title, so don't be freaked out if there's a title change. This story is a little bizarre and there are a few Ideas that I 'borrowed' from Star Trek. Don't let that get you, I think it's kinda cool… but then again I am a Trekkie ^^;; Okay, this is also a bit of a pilot episode and I have a few updates:

1) I changed the name of 'One Kiss' it's now called _Past, Present, and Future _

2) This I am almost done with the next chapter of '_Voice of an Angel_' After it's laid dormant for like… ever

3) This chapter is a little short.

4) **SEIYA IS HOT**! Need I say more…?

5) I do not own sailor moon

6) Go read my friends' fics: **SEIYA STAR**   (and) **CHIBI STAR FIGHTER**

7) PS: Don't let me forget to give you my disclaimer sometime… I think you'll have a bit of a ball… Now read the story and have a blast!

            Tsukino Usagi. Ensign Tsukino Usagi. Junior Science Officer Ensign Tsukino Usagi. (AN: You see how boring this gets after a while… I really could co on, but I won't because I'm nice ^^) She wasn't old, only 20. She'd graduated UFSP* Conservatory around the middle of her class. She was Joe average. Maybe her looks set her apart… (*UFSP: United Federation Of Systems and Planets)

She was a little on the short side, with magnificent glowing blue eyes, and very gentle pink lips. And her hair… her hair was another story… it was long (Falling past her knees) and golden blonde, with streaks of bubblegum pink (AN: I know this really isn't in the anime… but it solves how Chibi-Usa got pink hair from black and blonde… sorta…) … it was tied into two buns atop her head with pig tails falling down from them. To say the least… she was a very unique character.

            She walked into the air lift, heading for docking bay 78-D. It was her first assignment aboard a spacecraft, and she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was going to be a lot harder then what she was planning.

            This mission was to be particularly longer then other normal mission, they were detailed scientific analysis of several planets and several sections of the galaxy. So all in all it would be about six or seven months out in space. Usagi took a deep breath and stepped off the air lift, heading down a long steel tunnel.

            She gasped when she came onto the dock. The ship was HUGE! It had to be at least TEN decks! Or possibly fifteen! Maybe even eighteen! Usagi had only been on a space craft a few times as a training session in her final term at UFSP Con. And they were smaller crafts, or freighters, nothing this massive. 

Some one suddenly bumped into her and they fell to the floor. Usagi rubbed her forehead and turned to look at the person. It was a strangely familiar looking woman, who looked about Usagi's age with long blonde hair that fell to mid-thigh. She had bright baby-blue eyes and was several inches taller then Usagi. 

            "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She blurted out picking herself up, she offered a hand to Usagi. "I'm such a klutz!" 

            Usagi took her hand and was helped to her feet, "No, it's alright. I'm a klutz myself sometimes." She grinned, "Are you headed on this voyage too?"

            "Yep! I'm Ensign Aino Minako!" Minako looked extremely proud, "Junior medical officer! Who are you?"

            Usagi smiled, "Ensign Tsukino Usagi, Junior science officer."

            "I remember you!" Minako giggled, "We graduated the same class last year!"

            Usagi gave a start and thought for a moment, "Hey we did! I thought you looked a little familiar!"

            "Well we'd better go sign in with the Senior Ops.," Minako said, "I'd hate to be stuck on this blasted station when I could be out exploring the galaxy," Minako grinned and they headed over to where the Senior Operations Officer was logging in the crew.

            "You are?" He sighed nonchalantly, looking up at Minako. She suddenly looked surprised and wasn't sure of what to say. Usagi looked over Minako's shoulder at the man. He didn't look anything special to her. He had to be about 24… or 25… maybe 26. He was only three inches taller then Usagi, and had jade green eyes that held a very bored-looking expression. Maybe it was the silver hair that attracted Minako's undivided attention… or maybe it was the slightly feminine looks…

            "Miss? I don't have all day, what's your name?" He drummed his fingers on the top of the computer consol.

            "Oh! Aino Minako…" She blushed as the Officer tapped in her name and filled in several other questions.

            "Alright. Ensign, you are to board the ship. Here is your quarters assignment. Report to the mess hall at oh-two hundred hours. Next?" He said, brushing her off. Usagi watched as Minako tossed a loving glance over her shoulder. Usagi shook her head and sighed.

            "Tsukino Usagi," She said quickly. He logged her into the ship's computer database and handed her the quarters assignment she was in.

            "You may board the ship, report to the mess hall at-"

            "Oh-two hundred hours. Yes, sir," She quickly left, before she had to put up with anymore of him, he seemed awfully rude. Minako was waiting for her.

            "Did you see him! He was SOOOOOO cute!" Minako giggled as they walked up to the lift platform to board the ship.

            "He was okay…" Usagi said, shrugging her shoulders. "What's your quarters assignment?" She quickly changed the subject.

            "Oh! Deck 5 room 34-D. Yours?"

            "Deck 6 room 19-B," Usagi sighed, "Well, we can forget about being on the same deck. I'm so worried… I don't know anybody."

            "There's where you're wrong! You know me!" Minako giggled happily as they stepped on to the platform. They were about to raise it when-

            "Wait!" A tiny-looking, blue haired woman, with aqua eyes and a very soft voice rushed up to them. She looked about twenty four or twenty five and seemed very calm, despite the rush about the dock. "Thank you for waiting!"

            "Hi there!" Minako chimed cheerily, "I'm Ensign Aino Minako, junior medical officer, who are you?" Usagi chuckled, Minako didn't waste a moment on getting to know people. She'd probably have learnt everyone's name and rank before they even left the dock.

            "Commander Mizuno Ami, Chief Medical Officer," Ami said softly, smiling very                brightly at Minako, "I'm glad to have such a cheery person on my staff. And who might you be?" She asked Usagi.

            "Ensign Tsukino Usagi, junior science officer, Commander," Usagi said.

            "Science officer? Better watch out for your Senior, he's quite the handful," She laughed as the doors to the lift opened onto the ship.

            "What do you mean by that?" Usagi asked.

            "Oh don't worry, you'll see," The commander and the others stepped off the lift and onto the ship. "Internal Air lift is to your right when you walk out of the cargo bay, Hope you survive the Science Senior, Ensign!"

            Usagi and Minako exchanged glances, shrugged and headed right. Minako looked over at Usagi as they boarded the lift, "So how long until we have to congregate in the mess hall?"

            "About a half an hour, we have time to investigate our rooms first, wanna go?"

            "Sure!"

            "Deck Six," Usagi called out, the lift started out then slowed down and the doors opened. Usagi walked out with Minako. They walked to the room and Usagi pressed a small panel to open the door. It opened quickly and Usagi and Minako walked in.

            "Cool!" Minako looked around. It wasn't a very large room, but it wasn't small either. It was comfortable, with a full bed in the middle of the far wall. There was a computer console to her left and a small table with three chairs to her right.  Usagi walked in, and next to the bed was a door. She pressed the button and it opened to a bathroom. 

            "This is so cool!" Minako giggled.

            "Oh! I suppose I have the wrong room?" a soft voice asked from the doorway. Usagi and Minako turned to look at a small girl with pale skin, short black hair, and deep purple eyes. "This isn't Deck 5 room 19-B?"

            "Nope, Deck Six, Sorry," Usagi smiled.

            "Who are you?" Minako inquired to the girl.

             "Ensign Tomoe Hotaru, junior engineer," She replied, holding out her hand.

            Minako shook it steadily, "Ensign Aino Minako, junior Medical officer!" She said cheerily.

            "I'm Ensign Tsukino Usagi, junior science officer," Usagi said, smiling.

            "Oh! It's good to meet some ensigns… all I've run into are senior officers… and mine…" Her face fell a little, "He's a bit strange…"

            "I ran into my senior officer, she's awfully nice, don't you think, Usagi?" Minako asked. Usagi nodded.

            "Yeah, she is," Usagi nodded. 

            "You said your room is on deck 5?" Minako asked.

            "Hai." Hotaru said.

            "Well, that's where I'm headed. We can go together! Come on!" Minako giggled. Hotaru nodded.

            "Alright. Ja ne, Usagi, it was nice meeting you," Hotaru said.

            "Ja ne, Hotaru," Usagi said as Minako bounced off with Hotaru in tow. Usagi closed the door to her room and put a vocal lock on it. She poked around the room, and noticed her things had already been brought up from earth. There was a closet filled with five uniforms. She sighed looking at them.  It was the typical red, thick cotton shirt (that designated that she was a science officer) with the UFSP emblem embroidered onto the left side of the chest, and black cotton pants. UFSP was getting so creative lately. 

            "All personnel are to report to the mess hall," Said a voice over the ships internal communications system. Usagi got up and headed for the air lift. She waited for a moment, then stepped in with several other people. After they all exited on deck two, they headed straight for the mess hall. Usagi sighed and stepped into the large, bustling room. She saw Minako and Hotaru and quickly stepped towards them. 

            "Hey," they all said to each other at the same time. 

            "Hello," Said a voice from the front of the room. "I hate meeting here… I can never see all my crew…" there was a shuffling, then a head poked over the crowd. She was a pretty woman who looked about thirty or thirty five, and had long brown hair pulled into a braid and soft brown eyes.

            "Ahh! I can see you all much better now. Hello, and welcome aboard the UFSP spacecraft: _Galaxie. In case you don't know, I am Captain Moshino Kaoraan. You should all know why you are here, this is a purely scientific research project but I will explain why we have the security and tactical officers here._

"We are treading in to territory that is not claimed by UFSP. We have contacted the Giragi, the Ju'labar, the Kaviga, the Oditian, and the Luagra governments and made sure our passage was safe and why we were here. However, there is always the possibility that a particular situation occurs and we need help and need to defend ourselves. 

            "Now I'd like to introduce your senior officers: Lieutenant Commander Kou Yaten, is the Senior Operations officer.  Commander Mizuno Ami, is the Senior Medical officer. Lieutenant Meoh Setsuna, is the Senior Security officer. Lieutenant Hoono Yuuchiro, is the Senior Engineering Officer. Commander Tenoh Haruka, is the Senior Tactical Officer. Lieutenant Commander Kou Taiki is the First Officer, or my second in command." The captain paused for a moment to catch her breath.  Usagi was straining to see the officers… it would really suck if she was around them and something happened…

            "Lieutenant Hino Rei, is our Senior Communication Officer. And incase space gets to you –as I know there are many freshly minted UFSP Conservatory grads here- then our ship's counselor is Lieutenant Kaoh Michiru. Finally our Senior Science Officer is Commander Kou Seiya… and where in Jupiter's moons is he?" The captain growled looking about the room.

            "I swear he boarded the ship," Taiki spoke, looking up at the Captain.

            "Computer: Locate Commander Kou Seiya," The captain said.

            "Commander Kou Seiya is in the astral-graphics area," The computer responded.

            "Blast him! Oh forget it, if you are a science officer you will see that is pretty typical of him… he loves his work. Anyway… moving on…

            "We are honored to have a cook on this ship while we are on our voyage, UFSP let us hire one, which is surprising seeing as our crew is under a hundred. Miss Kino Makoto. 

            "I hope this voyage is a good one, and I expect you all at your posts as promptly as it calls for. I hope we all become very good friends and close… now… we leave the docking bay. Senior Officers, come to the bridge." The captain and the senior officers went to the bridge. 

Everyone waited excitedly as the ships initial-engines flared to life. Then the bearings that held the ship, backed off and the _Galaxie moved ahead… finally they broke into transversal-subspace… and they were traveling faster then the speed of light…_

            There was a lot of cheering and excitement in the mess hall as they started off into the unknown space. Everyone  stayed there for another hour or so, getting to know each other and talking about finally getting out of the dock. By this time in was about eleven thirty and Usagi decided she'd better head back to her quarters for sleep, seeing as she had duty first thing tomorrow. Other people felt the same way, and so there was a gradual lessening on the crowd in the room. 

Usagi quickly found herself on the sixth deck. There was almost no one there except for a lone man who was across from her door.  He was working on a key-pad coded lock to enter his room. As soon as he noticed Usagi walking down the corridor, his head turned up and he locked eyes with her. 

            Usagi let a quick and soft gasp escape her lips. He was so handsome! Whoever he was… he had these playful indigo eyes, and long, jet-black hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck, he looked very well built, and smiled as Usagi walked down the hall.

            "Hello," he said, "Who are you?"

            Usagi gave a slight blush, "Ensign Tsukino Usagi, junior science officer."

            He let a sultry smile pass over his face as he held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Odango Atama," he teased her.

            Usagi's face went bright red, "Nani!" Had he just called her O_dango ATAMA???_

            "You heard me," he smirked, "It suites you well anyway… compliments your hair." He chuckled.

            "You're mean!" Usagi snipped.

            "I know," the man grinned at her. "I hope to see you tomorrow, Odango." 

            "I hope I _don't!" Usagi stormed into her room and locked the door._

            "Night Odango!" she heard the man call through the com-unit on the door. Usagi said nothing, and turned it off. 

            Steaming and hissing she went about, getting ready for bed. She had first shift tomorrow….

            "Ensign Tsukino, it is nine o'clock eastern standard time. You are to report to the astral-graphics section at ten o'clock eastern standard time." Said her computer. Usagi rolled over and groaned into her pillow. First day of work… what fun…

            She finally rolled out of bed and turned off her computer, which had been repeating the same message for the last ten minutes (AN: Which is WAY more annoying that that beeping noise). She showered and dressed, then quickly went down to the mess hall for a quick breakfast. 

            There had to be roughly twenty bodies in the room as Usagi entered. 

            "Odango!" A voice called from her right, she turned angrily to find the man she'd been teased by only yesterday.  He grinned at her as he sipped his coffee.

            "Hmph!" Usagi held her head high as she walked passed him to a waving Minako. "Hey, Minako. What's up?"

            "Not much. I've got second shift, but I figured you'd get stuck with first, thought I'd wake up early and meet you," Minako giggled. 

            "Thanks, that means a lot…" Usagi went up to the kitchen's counter and grabbed a piece of fruit, then sat back down.

            "So what do you think you'll have to do today?" Minako asked, sipping some tea. Usagi shrugged as she bit into her apple.

            "Not much I suppose. Just technical stuff," Usagi sighed and glanced quickly over at the guy who she ran into.

            "Who was that guy talking to you, Usagi?" Minako asked.

            "I don't know… he has the room across from mine," She shrugged, and finished her apple. She looked over at the guy, only to find him missing. She shrugged and said good-bye to Minako, then headed to the Astral-graphics section. 

            There were about five people mingling around in the center of the room. One of them turned to Usagi. 

            "Well hi there! Who are you?" She was only a little taller then Usagi, and had very striking curves. She had deep purple hair, aqua eyes, and a slightly blue complexion. Her face was very slender…

            'Oh…' Usagi thought. 'She must be a Dyrthian…' Usagi smiled, "Ensign Tsukino Usagi."

            "Oh! I'm Lieutenant Gah'lamar," She held out her hand and smiled. Usagi shook it. "I'm Commander Kou's second in command."

            "Gah'lamar!" A familiar voice said from behind Usagi. She turned to find that blasted man standing there. "Thanks for working on those astral projections I asked."

            Usagi stood there, watching him, begging Kami-sama in her mind, 'Oh… please don't let him be who I think he is.'

            "No problem, Commander," Gah'lamar replied. Usagi wanted to walk to the nearest computer console and slam her head on it. How could she have been so careless?

            "Odango?" the commander turned to her and smiled.

            "Yes, Commander?" She gritted her teeth.

            "Hope you're a good sport. I won't have anything less then the best on my science team," He grinned at her. 

            "I'll give you the best I can, Commander," She forced a smile on her face and turned from him. He raised an eyebrow, then walked to the front of the room.

            "Hello everyone. I am Commander Kou Seiya. When you're on duty, you can call me Seiya. I'm not big on the whole rank deal. Once you walk through those doors there is little rank here. Lieutenant Gah'lamar feels differently. You can call her 'Lieutenant'.

            "There are several things we will be investigating while we are on this trip. Astronomy, Chemistry, and the _most important: Biology. Your shifts for the week are known to you, and if you don't know them, then you can access your file and see what they are. _

            "Our first away mission is tomorrow, we will be visiting planet Karaath. There we will collect samples of soil, plants, and we will be doing on-site investigation of smaller wildlife. Today we will be doing research on some of the objects and space around Karaath with our sensors. Any questions?"

            No one said anything, Seiya nodded.

            "Well, alright. You two and the Lieutenant work on it's larger moon." He pointed two a girl who looked about twenty and a man who looked about twenty seven. Then he pointed to three other people in the room, "And you three work on its smaller moon. And you'll work with me," He smiled deviously at Usagi as the two of them headed to a console.

            "Is there a reason you teamed me with you?" Usagi asked as she opened a gamma sensor array. Seiya opened an x-ray sensor,  on a console next to hers.

            "Not particularly… just thought we got off on the wrong foot, Odango," he grinned at her, but Usagi wasn't the least bit amused. She turned back to her console and changed the sensor strength just a little.

            "So, Odango… where do you come from?" He asked, tapping several buttons on his console.

            "No where important to you," Usagi snipped out. 

            "Ah, everyone of my staff is important to me. So… let me guess…" He thought for a moment as he logged a small piece of nearly insignificant information into the computer's memory. "Judging by your accent… States?"

            "So?" Usagi changed the strength again and lengthened the width of the array.

            "Mid-west?"

            "Yeah," Usagi said. She turned to him. "What does this mean?" 

            "Huh?" Seiya gave a start, then he looked over on her console, "Oh! That means there's been a ship that's passed through recently, you can tell by the green, it means that whatever fuel it burned, it left small amounts of gamma radiation."

            "Oh… Just wondering," Usagi turned back to the screen and made several notes. "On the last ship it was colored orange."

            "It usually is when you're working off an aged freighter," Seiya laughed, "Trust me I remember those."

            Usagi let a soft chuckle erupt from her throat, "I see UFSP training regulations haven't changed within the past five years."

            "Nope," Seiya replied, smirking. He took his eyes up from the console to look at her, but Usagi didn't move her eyes. His smirk fell a little and he sighed, turning back to the screen. All he ranted really, was her attention.  As cheesy as it may sound, from the moment he first laid eyes on her he could tell that there was something different about her…

            "Mmm, Commander…?" Usagi asked, lifting up her head. Seiya looked up.

            "Yes, Usagi?" He asked politely.

            "I don 't understand what this is telling me…" She showed the screen to him, "It looks like an electromagnetic anomaly… but… maybe it's just me…"

            Seiya swore under his breath, "You're right, Usagi… it is an electromagnetic anomaly… we can't fly by this, it's rip the ship apart, right after it fries the computers…" He tapped several buttons on the console. "Captain!" he said.

            "Commander? What is it?" The captain's voice came back.

            "Captain, there is a magnetic anomaly barely fifteen thousand kilometers from Kaarath, bearing the coordinates of… 234cs by 457gr," Seiya said urgently.

            "Blasted!" The captain said angrily. "Commander… I'm calling a Senior Officer meeting right now. Hurry up," Then the captain switched off her console and came over the ship-wide frequency. "Senior Officer meeting immediately, all senior officers please report to the meeting room on deck one immediately." 

            Usagi watched silently as Seiya left, quickly giving instructions to his junior officers. 


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

 A little note for everyone:

            I am putting all my Seiya and Usagi stories on hold, just for a little while. I've got a new story that I would REALLY like to spend a lot of time on, and I'm sorry, but it has absolutely nothing to do with Seiya and Usagi. In fact.... It's not even Sailor Moon. 

            But If there are any _Megami Kouhosei (More commonly  known as:__ Pilot Candidate/ Candidates For Goddess) fans out there, THAT'S my next down and dirty fic. A little twisted Hiead/Ikhny/Kizna/Zero angsty love story. Sorry everyone, But I figure It's good for a while. Don't worry, I should have all knew chapters, for my S/U fics, up within two weeks to a month._

            Thanks For Your Love And Cooperation! Love: Xaph!

PS: Send any rants, raves, or other crap to **Xaphrin@Tokyo.com**


End file.
